Más que un amigo
by almadeundragon
Summary: Nico Di Angelo detestaría su grupo de apoyo si no fuera por Jason, el chico que se robaba sus pensamientos. Un día dicho grupo toma una conversación que hará que el rubio se exprese más de la cuenta. ¡Feliz San Valentin!


**Disclaimer: **** Ni Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Summary: ****Nico Di Angelo detestaría su grupo de apoyo si no fuera por Jason, el chico que se robaba sus pensamientos. Un día dicho grupo toma una conversación que hará que el rubio se exprese más de la cuenta. One-Shot**

**Nota:**** Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

**_"La amistad es el amor sin alas"_**_\- Lord Byron_

* * *

Lo único que hacía era reprimirme. No lo aceptaba, pero sabía que era real. Mis sentimientos eran reales.

Me había enamorado de Jason Grace.

—Muy bien, grupo. Reúnanse —exclamó el Sr. Martin, quien era el encargado del grupo de apoyo de las 7 PM. Era psicólogo de una universidad que ni él recuerda el nombre. Su trabajo era ayudarnos, hacernos sentir mejor y llevarse toda la basura que nos oprima la cabeza.

Todos tomaron una silla y se sentaron junto al Sr. Martin. Jason aún no llegaba y me había empezado a preocupar. Tomé una silla y me senté lo más alejado posible. Odiaba al Sr. Martin. Odiaba al grupo. Odiaba a mi madre por obligarme a venir. Odiaba mi vida, simplemente no encajaba.

Y mientras me quejaba, Jason entró por al pequeño salón y, por supuesto, todo cambió. No llevaba puestas sus gafas, pero al diablo, se veía guapísimo con o sin ellas. El sol había salido en mi mundo, y ese sol era Jason Grace. Me reprimí otra vez por tener esos estúpidos sentimientos.

—¡Ah! Hasta que llegaste —dijo el Sr. Martin—. Toma asiento, Grace, hoy tocaremos un tema delicado.

Rodé los ojos, todos los martes decía que el tema a tratar seria delicado. Jason siempre me decía que para algunas personas la delicadeza tenía un distinto significado que para la gente que pasaba encerrada dos horas en un grupo de apoyo.

Siempre tan sabihondo.

—Bien, chicos y chicas, ahora que estamos todos...—El Sr. Martin hablaba demasiado para mi gusto, así que decidí no prestarle atención. Me dediqué a mirar a Jason, que estaba mirando fijamente al psicólogo mientras asentía. Levanté una ceja y justamente él se volvió a mirarme. Mis mejillas tomaron un leve color ojo, cosa rara en mí, ya que mi madre dice que tengo la piel de un muerto. Solo Jason podía causarme una cosa como esa.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Levanté la vista y noté a Jason con su teléfono, ese en el que había descargado juegos tantas veces mientras él me regañaba, excusándose de que se le gastaría la memoria. El Sr. Martin por supuesto que no notó nada, siempre tan concentrado en sus propios discursos.

**Jason: ¡Presta atención!**

Jason era de esos chicos que siempre escribía correctamente y nunca utilizaba emoticonos en el chat. Parte de mi quería golpearlo, pero no era capaz de hacerle daño a esa bola de amabilidad y luz.

**Nico: Cállate :p**

—¿Qué opinas, Nico?

Guardé mi teléfono instintivamente y miré a los ojos al Sr. Martin. No pude evitar titubear.

—Ehh..y-yo.

—Lo supuse —El Sr. Martin miró a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo hasta que se detuvo, precisamente en Jason—. ¿Y tú, Jason?

—Para los que no prestaban atención —Jason me lanzó una mirada asesina—, el Sr. Martin estaba hablando sobre el amor. No del amor del que hablamos todos los días o el de la familia, sino que ese afecto que crece entre personas externas, personas con las que elegimos convivir —Jason para por un segundo. Se lamió los labios, señal de que lo que fuera a decir a continuación seria duro para él de contar—. Mi punto es que necesitamos personas que nos quieran por lo que somos, no por quienes somos. Que cautivamos de tal manera que querrán pasar la vida junto a nosotros. Existen los amigos: esos que te acompañarían hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte feliz, que te apoyan en las buenas —Jason se giró para verme de frente a los ojos. No sé por qué, pero sentí una nueva sensación dentro de mí, aunque era obvio que Jason no se refería a mí de una forma romántica. No, no, eso era no era posible—. Y en las malas. Pero están esas personas que te ven de una manera distinta. Que quieren ser más, ser más que un amigo. Que no quieren acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo, si no ser tu fin del mundo. Ser la persona con la que quieras cumplir objetivos y metas. Ser quien te cura y destruye al mismo tiempo.

—Ser tu veneno y tu cura a la vez —exclamé y me puse colorado. Se supone que lo estaba pensando.

—Exacto —respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirarme—. La amistad es como un paseo por el parque, el amor es como un vuelo por el País de las Maravillas.

Asentí y baje la vista, totalmente avergonzado.

Tomé mi teléfono celular.

**Nico: Jason…**

Esperé a que el Sr. Martin terminara de alabar a Jason por su discurso. Él sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Luego de un rato por fin se dignó a revisar su celular. Me puse más colorado aún al ver como tecleaba lentamente por la pantalla táctil

**Jason: ¿Qué pasa?**

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí a gusto.

**Nico: Quiero volar por El País de las Maravillas contigo.**

* * *

**N/A: **Jason por favor di que si.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo quede bastante conforme.

Hasta la próxima

Moii


End file.
